


A Simple Story

by supremerulerofthecats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Modern Era, My First AO3 Post, Slow Dancing, i should be working on my essay thats due tonight but oh well, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremerulerofthecats/pseuds/supremerulerofthecats
Summary: There’s nothing to this story, not really. Just two boys in love, dancing in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Simple Story

There’s nothing to this story, not really. Just two boys in love, dancing in each other’s arms. Held tight in the other’s embrace, they forget the woes of the day, the week, the year. Nothing else matters because they’re in love and they’re together again. 

Both changed from paint-stained clothes and sharp suits to soft, comfortable sleepwear. Time falls away as the boys drift into a content trance, rocking side-to-side. Eyes are closed and breaths are deep, taking in the familiar smell and feel of the other. 

There is no music playing, well, none that can be heard by the outside world. The tune danced to is a tune only in their hearts, that only they know. Hours have passed but the tune never changes and the boys never grow tired. You see, there’s no need for sleep where these boys have gone. 

The sun never moves from its dusk position, forever shining through their window. All they remember is each other and how in love they are. If they would break from their embrace, they would remember how they got there, to the room that never changes. 

One would remember anger and protectiveness. He would remember the boy he left behind, he would feel guilty for hurting his love by leaving him, but he wasn’t alone for long. The other would remember grief beyond compare. He would remember the friends he left behind, he would feel guilty at first before remembering his friends would do the same if they had lost their love. Their trance would be broken, never to be fixed. 

But, alas, the boys stay together, wound up tight against each other, wrapped in blissful ignorance. 

The universe can be cruel. It can take away everything that means something to you, everything you love and cherish can be gone in an instant. The universe can also be kind. It gives you everything it takes away and it can give it back too. 

The boys would know both well if they only broke apart, but this is a simple story and if they broke apart, there would be conflict. So they don’t. And they won’t. Because right now, all they know is each other and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed! Please share your thoughts in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
